The Moon Daughter's Flame
by Paige Nokomis
Summary: odd title I know...This is an AU, set no more than 30 years ahead of Lady Knight. Blaize is a fire mage who works mainly as a guard for Tortall. When Jon gives the throne to Roald, he takes extra precautions in the corination cerimony. Blaize was sent
1. Default Chapter

The Moon Daughter's Flame by: Paige Nokomis  
  
a/n: okay this is my first fanfic and im not sure if its that good. Just to let you know it's set in the future of tortall...no more than 30 years ahead of Lady Knight. I may change some things here and there with the rules and such of Tortall but they'll be small...i think...i haven't got the whole plot planned yet. please review when you're done,please! (this is newly revised...i posted it before i went to my dance class and didn't get enought time to proofread it)  
  
'thoughts' "dialogue"  
  
disclaimer: Most of the things will be from Tamora Pierce's books that were set in Tortall. But also I've taken the idea of elemental magic from her Emelan (sp?) books. Anything that you don't recognize as her's is most likely mine. So there, now you can't sue me...even though i don't know why you would, i have no money what so ever. Well enjoy the story!  
  
~~  
  
At the young age of seventeen, Blaize Nokomis was a fire mage. She worked for the realm of Tortall as a guard, mostly. Most of the subjects of Tortall would describe her as a loner, dark & secretive, yet she has that sensitivity which draws others in. Our story begins...  
  
Walking down the road to the maketplace was a young soldier. He had blonde hair, cut messily to his chin, and his eyes were a striking sea green that took in the scene and asseccesed any situation that might appear. At about six feet tall he topped most of the other market goers, giving him the additional view.  
  
He turned into a store marked for armory and weaponry. He was there, not on business, but for his own stock, the stock of daggers that his officers did not even know about. The shopkeeper spoted him and nodded before continuing his business with the another costumer. As our handsome, young soldier looked at the cases that held the Raven Armory daggers, he observed the customer through the reflection.  
  
She was about five feet five inches, dark-skinned and dark-haired, but her eyes were an interesting sight. They seemed to be a meduim blue but with deep brown, almost black, streaks. She was dressed in long breeches with a sleeveless dress on top. The dress had slits up to the waist to allow for maxium movement.  
  
'So she's a fighter then.'  
  
The aforementioned girl turned right then. She gazed at the soldier and spoke, "Yes."  
  
He turned around and replied, "Excuse me?"  
  
She smiled, "I said 'yes'. You were thinking that I was a fighter."  
  
"Now's not a good time to publicize your gift B--"  
  
"Don't say it," the girl interupted the shopkeeper. He nodded. As the soldier looked on in interest and confusion, the girl began to speak again, "All right then. I'll be back for my staff by nightfall." With that she left.  
  
"Interesting child, isn't she?" The soldier gave a curt nod, still staring at the door. "What would you like today, Geoffery?"  
  
"Oh. Um, just adding to my stock," he said with a smile. The rest of the day went by, and Geoff never spotted the girl till a candlemark before nightfall. True to her word she picked up her staff at the Raven Armory. As she exited the door into the dwindling market, Geoff saw that she kept an eye out for the roofs and alleyways. Like him, she kept to well-lighted places and to the center of the road.  
  
'She knows what to watch, and where to stand. Amazing, I've only known trained persons to know that!'  
  
"Watch it! You shouldn't stand in front of a door like that, oh. Um, sir," said the voice behind him which broke his view of the girl. It slowly softened as they realized he was a soldier. He nodded and began his trek back to the barracks. 


	2. Meetings

The Moon Daughter's Flame by: Paige Nokomis  
  
Thanks to - Lady of the Shadows: thanks for being my first reviewer...and for putting me on you favorite stories & authors list. Was it really that good? Don't mind me, I never really give myself enough credit, that's what my friends tell me anyway.  
  
disclaimer: You should have read the one in the first chapter! oh well, just for the sake of copy & paste/typing here it is-- Most of the things will be from Tamora Pierce's books that were set in Tortall. But also I've taken the idea of elemental magic from her Emelan (sp?) books. Anything that you don't recognize as her's is most likely mine. -- Happy? okay, go read the story and tell me how it is now!  
  
~~ Walking out into the market, the girl clutched her staff in front of her and looked up to check the roofs.  
  
'No one. Good.'  
  
She moved into the center of the road and heard a voice say, 'She knows what to watch, and where to stand. Amazing, I've only known trained persons to know that!'  
  
Smiling, she continued her walk back to the palace. Her gift came in handy when she wanter to know what others thought of her. But at the same time it was a burden, hearing all these voices, in a constant buzz, could give someone a very large headache. Though through the years, she has learned to keep most insignifigant thoughts at bay.  
  
Reaching the inside wall, which separates the temple grounds from the practice yards, barracks & stables and the castle itslef, a guard stepped in front of her.  
  
"Name and business you seek," he said in a monotone voice.  
  
Still smiling she said, "Blaize. I come on Numair's request." THen she tried not to laugh as the guard's eyes widened and his mouth dropped.  
  
"Miss Blaize, I'm sorry, you can go right ahead!"  
  
She nodded, not trusting her voise at the moment. Climbing the final road to the castle, Blaize noticed that the King had increased the protection for Roald's coranation next week.  
  
'What help will I be? Oh, wait. My burden, or gift. Whatever.'  
  
Shaking her head she met another guard at the doors to the castle. Before he could say anything, she said, "Blaize, on request of Numair."  
  
Giving her a suspicious look the guard nodded and stepped aside. She opened the large doors and wlakin, he boot heels clicking the rhythm of her steps. She has heard his thought of, 'How's she know?'  
  
Her destination was Numair's workrooms, but having a feeling that he might have forgotten, she stopped a squire walking down the hall.  
  
"'Scuse me. Would you happen to know where Numair Salmalin's rooms are?"  
  
"Uh, yea. But you may get lost with my directions, mi lady. Shall I show you or would you like me to find someone else who can give better direction?" His voice was soft and deep, but it held some humor in it.  
  
"Whichever you wish, as long as I get there in ten minutes."  
  
The squire nodded and led the way. Upon reaching the room Blaize said, "Thank you, um..."  
  
"Camron."  
  
"Camron, thanks."  
  
As he left Blaize knocked on the door. A second later the door opened, but no one was standing behind it. A frown crossed her face. Then a small squeak reached her ears, causing her to look slightly down.  
  
"Oh. Skysong?" Another small squeak emitted from the 3 foot tall dragon. "Is Numair around?"  
  
Skysong nodded and led the way into the common room. There sat Daine at a desk with parchment, ink, and a quill. Looking up, the woman smiled and offered Blaize a seat. As Blaize sat in the comfy armchair, Kitten fetched the black robe mage, and Daine went back to her writing. Blaize noticed a faint glow emmitting from her.  
  
'Probably tlaking to some animals.'  
  
A few short moments later Numair came out, followed bu a grumbling, slightly pink Skysong. Glancing back at the dragon, Numair told her, "Stop complaining. You know you like to disturb my works, I just found a way to stop you is all."  
  
"You know she'll be getting you back somehow, rihgt?" Daine was smiling at her 'roommates.'  
  
'Guess I should announce myself, ugh, I hate announcements...' Standing up Blaize turned around and said, "Hello. I'm Blaize, here on your request for a mage."  
  
Giving her the oddest look he said, "Aren't you a little young to be a mage? I had asked for a mas--"  
  
"I'm seventeen, and they didn't have anyone else to send," she interrupted. "Besides, I'll be of better use here than at the City of Gods."  
  
"Why's that may I ask?" Daine's voice was gentle, but also firm.  
  
"Uh, well, let's just say that I knew too much." 'Yea, too many thoughts that is! Stupid rumors, always getting me in trouble for something I never did...'  
  
They both fixed Blaize woth a confused look. Sighing she plopped back down into the armchair and said, "My main gift is with fire, and I trained as a war mage."  
  
"Main gift?"  
  
"You have more than one?"  
  
'I really hate announcing things...' "Uh, well my other gift is really weak. I can hear thoughts within a quarter of a mile."  
  
"Can't you work to increase it?"  
  
She shook her haed 'no,' then stopped and looked at Numair.  
  
'She's too young. Not to mention a gift that is of the ancient times. Maybe I should send her back.'  
  
"Did you not hear me?! I can hear your thoughts!" Her eyes seemed to glow with a fire inside, burning of anger and disbelief.  
  
"He's merely testing you dear, right?" Daine's eyes looked to Numair, questioning him.  
  
"Uh, actually, no. I was, uh, merely thinkin..."  
  
Blaize let out an exasperated and angered yell before storming out the door. Wlaking quickly down the halls, Blaize made her way outside. She avoided bumping into anyone on the way there.  
  
Once outside she flared up and continued wlaking to the inner wall. Those around the yards stared open-eyed at the human fireball, amazed that she was walking still. About fifteen feet from the wall Blaize stopped.  
  
One man tried to help this suffering girl, "Hey, girl! Here! Jump into the horse's water!"  
  
Smiling grimly she collected her fire and blasted the wall. She had found a thinck section that would withstand the blast. She slowly burned off all the fire upon her body. When the last flame shot out of her hand she turned and made to walk back to Numair's room, only to stop in midstep.  
  
She couldn't move, she couldn't talk, and she could barely breath.  
  
'WHat's happening? Why can't I move?!'  
  
The a short woman, a little shorter than her, came into Blaize's view. She had red hair tied back in a loose braid, and purple eyes. Blaize also noticed that her hands and eyes glowed with a faint purple light.  
  
'So this is the famed Loiness, the Lady Knight who disguised herself as a boy to train, Alanna of Olau and Pirate's Swoop.'  
  
"Impressive gift, young one. But I do believe that our King, and his subjects, would rather you used other things as your target practice. Perferably away from the city? Now, what's your name?"  
  
A small tug was all blaize felt before she knew that she could talk. She tried to elude the question but somehow it didn't work. It came out, "Why d--Blaize."  
  
There was another tug on her throat. Blaize tried to say something but her mouth and throat did not work.  
  
'Damn. I hate this silence spell.'  
  
"So, Blaize is your name? Fitting I suppose, oh Numair. Do you know this young 'un?"  
  
Blaize couldn't see him nod his head but she couldn't believe that he followed her either. As he walked into her view he said, "Yes, Alanna, I somewhat know her. She said she was the mage sent by the City of the Gods."  
  
Alanna glanced at the girl and said, "If you are a mage, then why haven't you broken my spell?"  
  
Again there was a tug on Blaize's throat. "I haven't learned that yet. The masters got your letter and sent me. Probably just to get rid of me," she admitted sheepishly.  
  
Both looked truly amazed. Numair told Alanna to release Blaize from the spells. Upon being freed, Blaize collasped onto the ground. Sitting there she whispered, "Sorry. My gift get;s out of control sometimes and it tires me to surpress it." With those words she passed out into a blissful sleep. 


End file.
